


Distance From Me to You

by CrypticCrowns



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, This is a little sad, but theyre obviously actually really gay for eachother, it has a happy ending, its mostly gay tho, like underlying gay tones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 12:41:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7758247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrypticCrowns/pseuds/CrypticCrowns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa decides to go to a university in Tokyo without telling Iwaizumi until they're graduating</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distance From Me to You

“I’m going to Tokai University! In Tokyo!”  
The sounds of the other graduates roaring around them with happiness almost drowned Tooru’s words out, but Hajime had perfected the art of zeroing in on what Tooru was saying. He would be able to hear him even if he was ten feet away.  
“What for?” Hajime asks back, standing there in his uniform with his second cuff button in his hand. Everyone had confessions to make that day, Hajime’s just seemed silly now.  
“Medicine, but guess what! I got a scholarship! For volleyball!” Tooru beams like this is the best thing in the world and Hajime figures that it probably is.  
Tokai University was a private institution with over twenty different schools and over thirty thousand students attending at a time. So, maybe this is the best thing in the world for Tooru, but for Hajime it just means a farther distance to hear Tooru from. A distance of three hundred and sixty-eight point two kilometers, four hours and twenty-six minutes by car, nine hours and thirty-five minutes by train (four different trains). It would take a whole day to get to Tokai University, but it wasn’t the end of the world for Tooru, just for Hajime.  
Now, Tooru expected every answer that could have come from Hajime’s mouth. He practiced a surprised answer, an angered one, a frightened one, but never, did he expect the one he got.  
“Why didn’t you tell me?” Hajime asks softly, voice more pained than Tooru has ever hurt it and Tooru blanks.  
Why didn’t he tell Hajime?  
“I mean, surely you’ve known, right?” Hajime asks this time, stepping closer to Tooru and maybe he’s trying to be intimidating or maybe he’s trying to hear better or maybe he’s just trying to get as close to Tooru as he can before the other disappears, but whatever it is, it works.  
“I’ve known since we lost to Karasuno” Tooru murmurs, head ducking in a shame he can’t understand. Because there should be no shame in hiding things while they’re worked out, but Tooru feels like he should suddenly apologize.  
“And you didn’t tell me? Why?” Hajime repeats and his hand is on Tooru’s chest now, fist bawling up in the dark graduation uniform and there’s an anger seeping off of him that almost makes Tooru choke.  
“I didn’t want to tell you that you’d be losing me too after we lost our dream” Tooru explains, hand resting on Hajime’s shoulder and the anger disappears as Hajime loosens his grip up.  
Maybe this was why Tooru didn’t tell Hajime. Maybe this was why he kept all his emails hidden and didn’t let Hajime grab his mail anymore.  
Maybe Tooru was just afraid of letting Hajime down again.  
“Where are you going to go?” Tooru asks after a long stretch of silence.  
Maybe this is why Tooru never told Hajime, because he was afraid that their answers would be different. That for once in their lives, they wouldn’t be walking the same path.  
“Tohoku University, here, in Miyagi” Hajime answers and Tooru feels defeat start to rise in his throat or maybe that’s sadness, or the feeling of having to let go.  
“Tohoku?” Tooru repeats and it almost feels unreal. He should have expected this, that they’d leave each other at some point but Tooru never expected it to be so soon.  
Hajime just nods in reply, not having the words to say that if he hadn’t already accepted then he would be looking for a new university already, one in Tokyo, or in a prefecture closer.  
“Maybe I should-” They both start, looking up at each other in surprise before Tooru nods Hajime along to start his own sentence.  
“Maybe I can.. Look for a new university, or transfer to Tokai after I start at Tohoku” Hajime fills in, unsurety speaking through with how he fiddles with his sleeve, or maybe he’s trying to put the cuff button back on before Tooru catches him in an embarrassing situation.  
“Maybe I should have told you earlier, about Tokai, we should have gone over our choices together” Tooru tells him, scuffing the ground with his shoes nervously.  
“No, I think we did what was right” Hajime clears his throat, mulling his words around, they were both fragile and it was best he kept careful watch over his insensitive wording.  
“We need to learn to not depend on each other so much. Choosing our universities by ourselves was a good plan, and it still is. We held too much faith in the fact that we would somehow know where the other was going. I had just figured you would have wanted to stay here, in Miyagi” Hajime drones on slowly, thinking his words over slowly before he says them.  
He’s wrong. He should have known Tooru’s always wanted more. He’s always in an uphill battle with himself, he won’t stop until he reaches the top.  
“I figured you would have wanted to go to Tokyo!” Tooru offers with a shaky smile.  
He’s wrong too. He should have known Hajime isn’t one for the glamour of life. He’d prefer to stay somewhere cozy, somewhere he knows. His home.  
“We can meet somewhere in the middle” Hajime offers now, his own small smile rising to his face.  
Yes, he’d prefer the comfort of someplace he has always known, someplace like his home, but maybe his home is pale skin and glasses, stupid alien sweaters and scarves, a laugh that gets them kicked out of movie theaters and a winning smile.  
Maybe Hajime’s home is Tooru.  
“I like that idea” Tooru nods surely, smiling brighter now.  
Maybe Tooru’s home is Hajime.

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry this is so weird, it was a short drabble in my google docs that i wanted to post


End file.
